User talk:Twilightstorm
Greetings! Spartan-O247 at your service . 06 Lol, sorry about that!--[[User:Anaba 'Eesoree|'Gerzam']] [Communications] 23:33, 2 April 2007 (UTC) (Edited out by admins)! could have put that under the hat. Continue working on Omega. I like what you put about the squad and seth said you suck. Also tell Jenna she got me in trouble yesterday! Duskstorm Please mind your language on here. For you have no idea how old some of these please are. Thanks, H*bad It fixed! An admin fixed the pages! <.< you should make team knight do somethin brutal like ^//.//^ luv ya! Userpage Pretty sweet so far, next time post your messages at my talk page on Halopedia, I don't check out my talk page here very often. Cya Twilightstorm-san Terror 21:56, 6 April 2007 (UTC) I am here... No warm welcome? I'm hurt Twilightstorm... I really am. Please continue our story. I like it but... th Covenat forces weren't suppose to be there... were they? Bloodstar 15:06, 9 April 2007 (UTC) Eight...? You mentioned an eighth member... who might this one be? I have another riddle for you. I am here but not I am everywhere and no where. I breath both life and death into the earth. Who am I? If you solve that one explain the Truth and Lie paradox to me. Bloodstar 15:23, 10 April 2007 (UTC) Ok? You feelin ok? ya startng to act like Blood. Just bein worried Duskstorm 18:39, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Well Well here i am, just tell me what to do ill be about. --Climax-Void Chat or Yay! I fixed it so my signature "Chat" bit leads to my talk page !!!!!!!!!!!!! --Climax-Void Chat or -------------------------- What did i do to piss her off? I normally try to get along --Climax-Void Chat or -tiger hiss- -.-+ ' ''try ' to? Duskstorm 14:39, 13 April 2007 (UTC) Times Have you been noticing teh times? I understand you and me but erika's and Ophelia's. are they on all the time?AND i you have somethin to say about me I JUST FOLLOW YOU AROUND! wnt get rid o me ~//.//^ Duskstorm 15:06, 13 April 2007 (UTC) Likes? I think your mistaken if you were talking to me, lol --Climax-Void Chat or Xbox Live? Do you have Xbox live? --Climax-Void Chat or Retribution For getting me in trouble I, Ophelia Requiem hereby sentence you to a month of walking Jaggers. Just for me Rember how much he loves. Also don't forget to pick up after him and treat him with love. --[[User:Bloodstar|''Serpentarius]] Royal Blood Agreed Seraph Angel 15:18, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Oops Sorry... wrong page. can yu be a dear and move this Michael? Seraph Angel 15:19, 17 April 2007 (UTC) I am Your Father Papi Great Talking to You Last Night. even though you are a little Twisted & Touched in your ways you do make sense. continue to be 16 and don't rush getting old. you need to fix this site I don't know where to begin. I wsh it was MySpace it would be easier because my site is already up and running. I place a couple of pics up of you and your brother. fix your computer so we can talk here there and on the cell. Talk to you laterz Big PapiRiverama 01:07, 18 April 2007 (UTC) Your Boss Mike: Explain to your boss first who I am then explain where I'm writting from...I do kind of apoligize for typing fast but not for attempting to make contact with my son because this is now our most simplistic way of commmunication due to the fact that I am either Deployed to other states or Countries doing Military Exercises. If your Boss feels to contact me by all means I am availiable. I love you Mike and I will not Apoligize for keeping in touch with you where ever you are. talk to you soon papiRiverama 23:59, 24 April 2007 (UTC) ---------- Moving talks Good idea but ill miss the attention, i think you all made Relentles blush Blood is sick. Funny thing is Seraph is right. We don't know muc about our leader. Only seth does. Duskstorm 15:26, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Well I'm sorry that we might have. I personally work for Ophelia (Blood) as a maid. My brother seth works directly with her. Seraph Angel 15:29, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Hey Sara! Tell me whats this group actually about... and why are you fliring with that Relentless guy. -.-+ Altima 15:31, 2 May 2007 (UTC) RE: Moving talks Dear all, Let's...umm...clarify... #No one is flirting with me #This conversation is rather unnerving, especially with the sexual innuendos #Is there really some sorta servant-maid thingie that guys have in RL? Or are these fantasies? ;-) Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 15:43, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Yea listin to the boss man! I'm trying to think about my story and daily activites. Er sorry RR. Twilightstorm 15:46, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Oh no fantasies. I actually work as a maid in Blood's esate in real life. The family doesn't like Light because one of their children and the mother are albino. Truth is that I have not seen Blood at all. I just talked to who I thought would be Blood but she raised a brow an walked away. I am most confused and forgive us. Sara marrying Olivia has become a issue due to their age differencences. Sorry. Seraph Angel 15:50, 2 May 2007 (UTC) :Hey, it's all kewl! ;-) So...uhh...Bloodstar owns an ''estate...Seraph Angel works there...and there are two people marrying? Two people on the estate? ;-) May I ask where you guys live? ;-) And guys, it's no problem at all, just don't get sexual here. ;-) Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 15:56, 2 May 2007 (UTC) ENOUGH! I'M SICK! Please allies, friends... admin. I am very sick and shouldn't be up. Oh and since you are up Seth amke me a bowl of Garlic Soup. I believe we are pressing the limits. If you al continue this I might be the one to blame or worst. I don't want and of my clan members to be suspended from this sight when our project seems to be going so well! Now I must sleep. I shall be back up during this weekend. Michel, your father also didn't answer my question in the way I hoped. Thank you all. --[[User:Bloodstar|''Serpentarius]] Royal Blood :You're not testing the limits of my patience, if that's what you're worrying about. ;-) I'm just here to ensure that thingies don't get..."dirty". ;-) BTW, where do you guys live? Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 16:03, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Gaiapedia They got a gaia pedia!!! My character would look so cute there if you made me one!!!! Duskstorm 14:41, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Dragon Empire Well, I suppose it is less of a stretch now, but I still think these rebels wouldn't have the resources, nor medical supplies to produce Spartans. Perhaps if a company (like Delta) went rogue (that, of course, would require some changes to Omega Company) :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 23:18, 5 May 2007 (UTC) I was merely responding since you pointed out that there was already a Red Dragon Empire article. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 05:28, 7 May 2007 (UTC) sure Ok, I would not mind Having a roleplay like thing with you. I will try to be more active for this. Oh and I all ready have a monitor and other things ready so it works out well. Thanks. Blasted machine! It deleted my paragraphs! How dare it?! --[[User:Bloodstar|''Serpentarius]] Royal Blood kis... pofa? It is ironic how that fits me and my features... Then you know? or did you always know...? You must speak to your father about my quarry. He swims against the currents of Royal Blood by not answering like a civilian. Thank you for understanding everything. --''Serpentarius'' Royal Blood I don 't think so I don't think you'll get into trouble. But I would like to ask if I could add another faction which is basicaly the same as the covenant, my fleet. Just asking.--''Gerz '' 12:53, 12 May 2007 (UTC) Note I am just mentioning that Installation 06 is under use by Anaba 'Eesoree. k :D -117649 Annihilative Repentance 11:09 PM, May 12th, 2007 RP Invite Here you go! -Monitor of Installation-07 10:55 PM, May 14th, 2007 Re: If you do not mind We shall see in time because the fanfic will start when First Encounter ends. It would be very good if you had a Jiralhanae or flood leader though. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 19:16, 15 May 2007 (UTC) K. Also I think that it is a good thing that 117649 Ahnillative Repentance invited you because I have been too lazy to invite anyone lately and you were on my list of people to invite. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 19:22, 15 May 2007 (UTC) I have obne question. What side are the Ice Monarch and Cher Ami on? I need to put them up in the forc composition. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 19:34, 15 May 2007 (UTC)